


я хочу тебя поцеловать

by filthymarina



Category: ['Haikyuu!!'
Genre: 5+1 Things, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthymarina/pseuds/filthymarina
Summary: Пять раз, когда Кенма хотел поцеловать Куроо и один раз, когда он это сделал.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	я хочу тебя поцеловать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I want to kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788093) by [denkibee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkibee/pseuds/denkibee). 



> первый раз заливаю что-то на ао3 так как сейчас все сюда и уходят с фб?? попробуем

1:

Кенма не любит вечеринки. Так какого черта он делает здесь? Бокуто и Куроо притащили его на вечеринку, и сейчас он стоит в углу, ни с кем не общаясь.

— Кенмаа~ Потанцуй с нами! — через всю комнату кричит Бокуто. Кенма вздыхает, смотря в пол. Он ненавидит это. Он так сильно хочет уйти, но он делает это ради Куроо.

Куроо подходит к месту, где стоит Кенма. — Ты в порядке? Хочешь уйти? — спрашивает он, заметив дискомфорт на лице младшего. — Нет, я в порядке. Правда, — отвечает Кенма. Куроо улыбается и начинает смущающе танцевать, что вызывает у него смех. 

Кенма смотрит на своего лучшего друга. Он замечает, как его глаза светятся, когда в них мигает свет и как его волосы слегка растрепаны из-за танцев. Он изучает каждую деталь его лица, когда глаза Кенмы останавливаются на его губах.

Они выглядят мягкими.

Как только эта мысль приходит ему в голову, у Кенмы перехватывает дыхание. Во рту сухо и по его щекам разливается румянец. Он быстро бормочет Куроо, что ему нужен свежий воздух и выбегает на улицу.

Это ничего не значит.

2:

Неважно как сильно он старается, Кенма не может пройти этот уровень. Он пытается несколько дней, но он просто не может. Разочарование настигает его, когда он со стоном захлопывает свою консоль.

Это просто игра, напоминает он себе, но он не знает, почему это его так злит. Поэтому, когда Куроо врывается в его дверь, он чувствует облегчение от того, что отвлекся.

— Давай посмотрим матч! — предложил Куроо, слишком громко. Кенма без особого энтузиазма включает телевизор и садится на пол. Куроо делает то же самое.

Пока Куроо смотрит матч по телевизору, Кенма наблюдает за Куроо. Он наблюдает за тем, как загораются его глаза каждый раз, когда они набирают очко, он наблюдает за предвкушением на его лице, когда мяч подбрасывается в воздух для подачи. Кенма краснеет, когда он обнаруживает, что слишком долго смотрит на его губы.

Он просто благодарен за то, что его отвлекли, вот и все.

3:

Тревожность приходит в самое неподходящее время. Они в разгаре тренировки, когда Кенма неожиданно начинает паниковать. Он не может избавиться от этого чувства, неважно как он старается.

Куроо, конечно же, замечает и решает вывести Кенму на свежий воздух. Он игнорирует протесты, исходящие позади него, пока он выводит своего друга из спортзала.

Ни один из них ничего не говорит, когда они прислоняются к стене снаружи. Кенма выдыхает, сам не зная, что задерживал дыхание. Куроо хватает его за руку и сжимает ее, чтобы уверить, что все в порядке. Они оба некоторое время молчат, просто сосредоточившись на своем дыхании.

Когда Кенма поднимает взгляд на своего лучшего друга, он замечает, что снова смотрит на его губы.

Черт, это определенно уже не просто так.

4:

С тех пор как он понял, что он на самом деле может быть влюблен в своего лучшего друга, Кенма старался не смотреть на Куроо слишком долго. Он беспокоится, что не сможет удержаться от того, о чем, несомненно, пожалеет.

Но прямо сейчас, Куроо положил руку на голову Кенмы, смеясь над тем, какой он маленький. Кенма смотрит на него снизу вверх и высокий парень только ухмыляется.

И черт как сильно Кенма хочет сцеловать эту ухмылку с его губ.

Как только эта мысль приходит ему в голову, он отталкивает руку своего друга и возвращается к своей игре, пытаясь отвлечься от Куроо, который теперь дуется на него.

Господи, когда же это пройдет?

5:

Ночевки. У них их было сотни с тех пор, как они были детьми. Так почему же на этот раз Кенма чувствует себя несчастным? Он не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, кроме своего лучшего друга, лежащего рядом с ним. Кенма чувствует себя неловко и нервно. Он изо всех сил пытается не вести себя странно. Он так долго пытался просто отбросить свои эмоции в сторону и притвориться, что их вообще не существует.

И он думал что преуспел. Он думал, что он перестал быть влюбленным в своего лучшего друга. Кенма наконец-то смирился с тем фактом, что они будут не более чем друзьями детства. Так почему же так больно смотреть на парня рядом с ним? Почему он чувствует боль в груди, когда вспоминает, что не может просто наклониться и поцеловать его?

Почему это должно было случиться именно с ним?

6:

Лев. Человек, который раздражает больше всего на этой планете. Однако он только стал в десять раз более раздражающим. Куроо опирался о стену и Кенма стоял перед ним, когда ни с того ни с сего неуклюжий первогодка влетел в него.

И теперь они здесь, Куроо был зажат между Кенмой и стеной. — Черт возьми, Кенма, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Куроо, убирая волосы с лица друга.

— Кенма?

Глаза Куроо расширяются, когда пара губ прижимается к его губам. Черт возьми. Он даже не замечает, что весь зал замолкает, и не замечает, что все внимание сосредоточено на них двоих.

Кенма отстраняется и тут же жалеет о том, что он только что сделал. — Куро, мне так жа… — но он замолкает, когда Куроо обхватывает его лицо руками и снова целует в губы. Они оба краснеют и просто смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем медленно осознают, что все смотрят на них.

Лев первым нарушил невероятно неловкое молчание. — Ну, можно сказать, что я сваха! — гордо восклицает он, получая удар от Яку.

Это, кажется, вытаскивает из оцепенения всех остальных, поскольку все они возвращаются к тренировке. Куроо нежно улыбается младшему, держа его в руках.

— Не могу поверить, что я только что это сделал, — пробормотал Кенма, не желая смотреть на Куроо из-за смущения.

— Я очень рад, что ты сделал.


End file.
